Pertemuan
by Shaphire Avox
Summary: Masa orientasi. Pengenalan sekolah yang membosankan, permainan yang membosankan, warga sekolah yang sok kenal dekat padaku yang membosankan, teman-teman idiot yang sok tahu. Semua membosanakan. Mungkin Silena benar, Goode bukan ide yang baik, ini berita terburuk. RnR?


**Pertemuan**

**Disclaimer : Rick Riordan**

**Warning : DLDR, kesmaan cerita bukanlah unsur yang disengaja, typo(s) meraja lela, aneh, mungkin juga OOC.**

**Happy Reading**

"Kau pasti bercanda?" Kata Silena terburu-buru. "Kau? Di Goode High School? Tidak Annabeth, kau tahu itu bencana besar" Ujarnya sok sarkastik.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berdehem meng-iyakanya. Nggak ada lagi yang harus kujelaskan padanya. "Tidak ada gunanya menolak, toh ayahku setuju, nggak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan" Kataku pasrah. Sebelum Silena memberi tahuku bahwa dia akan pergi jauh meninggalkanku, dari raut wajahnya aku sudah tahu bahwa dia ingin sekali aku ikut dengannya. Mendengar dia akan pergi ke Texas, aku hanya bisa diam.

"Maafkan aku Annabeth, tapi percuma saja aku mengajakmu pergi ke Texas, ayahmu nggak akan memberi izin, tapi selalu ingatlah aku, jangan lupakan aku, aku akan selalu merindukanmu, tapi percayalah Goode bukan ide yang baik, kau akan masuk dalam lingkungan yang.. terserah padamu, yang kuat ya.." Silena menyerocos yang membuatku semakin menginginkannya disini. Dia sahabatku satu-satunya, dan sekarang nggak ada lagi sahabat disisiku. Dia menutup telfonnya dan aku mulai mendegar suara 'tut..tut..tut' pelan dari telfon genggamku. Apa boleh buat nggak ada yang benar-benar aku bisa lakukan.

Besok sudah masuk dalam masa orientasi. Pengenalan sekolah yang membosankan, permainan yang membosankan, warga sekolah yang sok kenal dekat padaku yang membosankan, teman-teman idiot yang sok tahu tentang keberadaanku yang membosankan, dan sesi tanya jawab yang membosanakan. Semua membosanakan. Mungkin Silena benar, Goode bukan ide yang baik, ini berita terburuk.

Semua terjadi begitu saja, seperti perkiraanku, semua membosankan. Aku nggak dapat satu teman yang cocok denganku pun hari itu, padahal orientasi digelar bertujuan agar aku lebih bisa beradaptasi dengan sekolah, malah aku yang mendapat pemikiran 'Kapan aku bisa pulang' yang selalu ada dalam benakku. Meskipun aku banyak memenangkan, dan mendapat poin lebih banyak dari sesi tanya jawab pengetahuan, aku nggak punya teman dekat. Bahkan aku berpikir ketika mereka semua memandangku dengan tatapan yang mencuri-curi aku tahu yang ada dalam pikiran mereka, seperti 'Gila! Dia yang memakan semua pertanyaannya' dan 'Wah.. nggak seperti dugaanku' lalu 'Keren.. cewek keren' atau 'Dia pandai sekali' atau yang lainnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mereka memandangku. Orientasi diadakan selama empat hari. Hari pertama ini membuatku bosan, meskipun semua jiwaku beranggapan sombong. Hari kedua aku hanya tahu nama-nama mereka dari kartu papan nama besar yang mereka tempel di punggung mereka, begitu juga aku. Banyak yang kutahu hanya dari membaca namanya. Seorang cewek bernama Rachel tiba-tiba menjabat tanganku dan berkata 'Sikat semua pertanyaan bodoh yang mereka ajukan Annabeth, aku suka caramu' yang membuatku cukup dengan tersenyum. Hal-hal yang menarik pun bermunculan. Mulai dari cewek-cewek yang mendekatiku hanya untuk bekerja sama untuk sesi tanya jawa nanti, aku tahu mereka hanya akan memanfaatkanku agar poin mereka juga bertambah tapi aku menolaknya, atau cowok-cowok gila yang mendekatiku juga karena hal itu atau hanya mau menggodaku, sulit kukira mengatak bahwa 'Pergi dari sini, aku muak dengan kalian, pergi' tapi yang kulakukan hanya tetap diam.

Ada yang namanya Chris, Jake, Nico, Luke, Ethan, –untuk cowok– yang masih banyak lagi dan aku baru sadar bahwa cewek bernama Rachel terbagi dan masuk dalam kelas dimana namaku juga tercantum disana. Ada Rachel, Clarisse, Thalia, Bianca, Calypso, Reyna dan masih banyak lagi. Percaya atau nggak kau memang harus percaya, aku bertemu dengan seorang cowok yang bahkan jarang sekali untuk tersenyum apa lagi tertawa. Meskipun kami nggak mengenal satu sama lain aku yakin dia membaca nama yang ada dipungungku alias namaku dan aku juga tahu bahwa namanya Percy.

Dia duduk disamping si kembar yang entah bagaimana nama dipunggungnya membantuku lebih tahu mana yang Connor mana yang Travis. Si kembar Stoll. Entah bagaimana dia membuatku penasaran. Aku duduk diujung depan sebelah kiri bersama Rachel –karena dia cewek pertama yang mengajakku bicara– dan cowok bernama Percy itu duduk dibelakang sebelah kanan paling pojok, membuatku sangat sulit untuk memperhatikannya. Untuk beberapa kali aku menoleh untuk melihatnya, dia hanya bersandar dikursi, memiringkan tubuhnya dan memainkan pulpen yang ada di tangannya. Sambil lalu aku meperhatikannya aku menelungkupkan kedua tanganku menjadi satu dan membiarkan daguku secara bertahap menoleh sambil menaruhkan daguku ditangan. Aku tahu dia sangat bosan. Dan saat seseorang masuk kedalam –yang ku tahu ternyata Pak Blofish– dia tetap tanpa ekspresi sambil melihat siapa yang datang. Pak. Blofish menerangkan sedikit tetang kegiatan-kegiatan yang ada disini, dan entah mengapa aku nggak bisa melepaskan pandanganku padanya.

Pak Blofish orang yang humoris dia menceritakan banyak kejadian-kejadian lucu dengan kosa kata yang entah bagaimana membuat semua tertawa tapi berbeda dengan cowok bernama Percy, dia tetap dalam keadaan yang sebelumnya kukatkan padamu. Saat aku tersenyum dan tertawa secara beralih aku mencoba melihat apakah dia tertawa atau enggak. tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Dia sama sekali nggak tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Dan entah mengapa kejadian yang nggak kuinginkan ini terjadi.

Aku sedang memandangnya, tiba-tiba secara nggak sengaja mata kami bertemu. Aku berpaling mengahadap kedepan, beberapa detik kemuadian aku menoleh kembali –jangan tanya padaku mengapa aku melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya– dan dia masih tetap memandangku. Untuk kedua kalinya juga mata kami bertemu kembali, secepat kilat aku mengalihkan pandanganku kedepan lagi. Aku nggak tahu kenapa aku merasakan ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan suatu perasaa seperti ini. Aku nggak berani menoleh kembali tapi aku hanya melihatnya dari sudut mata kiriku dan senyumnya terlukis disana. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum. Dan aku juga nggak kuasa menahan untuk nggak merenggangkan otot bibirku. Kami tertawa tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Ada hal lain yang kurasakan setelah itu semua terjadi. Semakin lama semakin aku hanya terus membayangkan senyumnya tadi.

Waktunya istirahat. Tapi aku tetap duduk dikursiku entah bagaimana membuatku nyaman. Dia –Percy– juga masih duduk dikursinya, diapit kedua Stoll bersaudara. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Stoll bersaudara membuat Percy tertawa, aku bisa melihat ketika dia membuak lebar mulutnya untuk pertama kali. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu untuk ketiga kalinya mata kami bertemu kembali saat aku tersenyum. Kemudian...

Apa? Apa yang sedang kulakukan barusan? Itu benar-benar menjijikan? Aku tersenyum pada seseorang yang bukan sedang senyum padaku? Aku akan dianggap gila!

Aku memalingkan wajahku secepat kilat lagi. Aku menunduk menaruh kepalaku dipiggiran meja dan menelungkupkan kedua tanganku diwajah dan ingin sekali melupakannya, atau mungkin tidur sejenak.

Aku mendongak. Melihat seisi kelas dan ternyata semua orang tidak ada. Aku menoleh kesamping untuk memastikan bahwa Rachel juga nggak ada. Dan benar dia nggak ada, tapi bagaimana Percy bisa duduk disebelahku?

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Mencoba lebih menjauh darinya meskipun aku masih tetap duduk. Aku bingung, seperti ada seseorang yang menjatuhkanku kedalam jurang yang nggak berujung. Aku ingin sekali berteriak. Tapi apa?

"Hey!" dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Mh..Hai" Aku mencoba tersenyum selagi dia tersenyum.

"Ada yang ingin kau ungkapkan?" Pertanyaan Percy canggung, sungguh.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Benarkah?" aku ingin sekali mengatakan 'Iya, dan pergi dari sini' tapi itu benar-benar tidak sopan sama sekali.

"Iya, sungguh"

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, dia makin lama makin mendekat padaku dan menciumku. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Hanya itu. Lalu dia terdiam sambil memandangku. Secara reflek aku menamparnya.

Plak!

"Kau baru saja mengenalku, bukan mengenalku, bahkan kita nggak banyak bicara mengenai ini, tapi kau... beraninya kau dasar otak ganggang..!" Meskipun aku banyak memikirkannya aku nggak kepingin ini terjadi begitu cepat. Setelah semua itu banyak alasan-alasan yang nggak logis.

'Aku mencoba melupakan wajahnya, tapi aku nggak bisa. Aku mencoba mengisi benakku dengan seorang aktor atau penyanyi yang kuidam idamkan. Bahkan meskipun dia dua kali umurku. Aktor aktor yang tampan lebih banyak, kemudian ku coba coba coba untuk menjauhkan pikiranku darinya. Tapi aku nggak tahu kenapa dia tetap ada disana. Dengar, Aku hanya tahu namanya, Percy. Itu saja, hanya namanya, nggak lebih. Dan didalam benakku dia selalu tersenyum padaku. Tolong, tolong jauhkan dia dari pikiranku, aku nggak mau menyukainya atau mencintainya, Aku nggak tahu siapa dia. Oh.. Tuhan, seseorang bantu aku. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini, tinggalkan aku!'

Cuma itu yang bisa kuungkapkan dalam hatiku, aku nggak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan. Jadi aku memilih diam.

Pak Blofish menggoyang tanganku, dan aku berkata 'Nggak Percy' yang membuatnya lebih terkejut.

"Percy? Aku pak Blofish sayang, bukan Percy. Tunggu, ada yang bernama Percy disini?"

Aku mati. Oh nggak.. nggak.. tolong aku.

Percy mengangkat tangannya. Tetap dalam keadaan miring bersandar dikursi. Dan tanpa ekspresi. Rachel menyenggolku.

"Kau tidur selama lima belas menit, kau nggak sadar beberapa kali aku menggoyang goyangkan tubuhmu agar kau bangun, tapi kau tak mau bangun. Sampai Pak Blofish turun tangan. Kau memimpikan Percy?" Rachel bertanya dengan berseri-seri.

Aku menggeleng bohong.

"Ceritakan pada kami, Percy. Ada apa diantara kau dan Annabeth." Pak Blofish bertanya. Dan cowok itu cuman diam sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku. Travis dan Connor bertepuk tangan sambil bersiul siul. Lalu Connor menepuk bahu Percy sambil berkata "Tepuk tangan buat pasangan kekasih baru dikelas kita." Semua orang tertawa begitupun pak Blofish dan... Percy? Dia tersenyum semakin manis.

Aku benar-benar malu. Rachel menepuk pundakku sambil tertawa. "Kau mimpi cowok itu?"

Aku sangat-sangat malu. Sebentar, mengapa dia juga malah tertawa? Dasar cowok gila.

Tunggu...

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul secara acak dan cepat dari kepalaku. Untuk persekian detik ada 'Apa yang kulakukan? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tersenyum? Mengapa aku tersenyum? Apa yang kami lakukan? Apa kami saling kenal? Apa ini? Apa ini namanya?' heh... entah mengapa pertanyaannya muncul begitu saja, dan siapa yang bakalan menjawabnya? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Aku tidak menyukai caranya. Tapi aku menyukainya.

**Selesai.**

**A/N : **Ye.. (semua tepuk tangan). Hanya butuh satu jam dua puluh menit buat nulis ini fict. Kependekan ya? Maaf XD. Setelah Mos saya nggak banyak berpikir bahwa bisa bikin fict kayak gini. Tiba-tiba aja terlintas Percabeth tapi bersetting saat masa orientasi. Well.. nggak banyak yang bisa saya ungkapkan mah.. jadi terimakasih pada reader yang udah baik hati mau RnR. Jadi semangat untuk berkarya lebih banyak lagi ada jika kalina mau untuk memberi motivasi pada saya. Jadi mind to RnR? Btw terimaksih sudah menympatkan baca. Tertanda : _Shaphire Avox._


End file.
